titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante "Esper" Varone
Appearance :Beneath his baggy, unassuming clothing, Dante has a very sturdy and fairly muscular build. Though he's no Hulk, his figure is comparable to Bruce Lee's in appearance. This is both from his own personal training in Jeet Kune Do and his travels across the globe. He also has a tattoo upon the top of his left hand which translates to "exalted." Dante's sapphire blue eyes appear black at first glance. He has neck-length, shaggy, golden-blonde hair; and his bangs are a bit longer than most. Clothing :Dante wears a black-and-white striped t-shirt, a powder blue zip-up hoodie with a black skull icon down the middle, matching black skull wrist bands, form-fitting jeans, and black Converses. Personality :Dante, for all of his cool appearances, is a very timid young man by nature. He is most certainly prefers to sit back and listen instead of charge into a conversation (or debate) with all guns blazing. He is also a bit shy when first meeting people because of this, requiring a bit more coaxing than most to really come out of his shell. Once he's past that barrier, however, he's a particularly compassionate and dedicated individual, and he becomes much more relaxed and even a bit forward. :Dante is also very studious. He isn't one to suffer fools who speak only with their hearts and will not enter into a heated discussion without some sort of research beforehand. His gift allows him to be incredibly perceptive, thankfully, helping him both in and out of combat. This can sometimes get him into trouble, as he relies pretty heavily on his wit sometimes and can be prone to mistaking a nonchalant nature and aloofness for laziness. :Finally, Dante is curious. He doesn't like taking things for face value. He always looks deeper into whatever catches his eye, whether it be a legend, an artifact, or even people. This quality has led to some very deep and defining relationships in Dante's short time as a young adult. Powers and Abilities POWER :Dante's father, Sergio, was an archeologist and explorer, one that specialized in ancient mythology. However, stumbling upon an ancient temple of Suzaku in Ryukyu, Sergio came to discover that the gods of old were indeed real. What Sergio hadn't realized, unfortunately, was that the sources that had given him the information on this temple had double-crossed him, hoping he'd get lost and die as they went to ransack his family's home and kill anyone who was there. In a desperate plea, Sergio begged the Dragon-God for help. She promised her aide, save with one demand: Sergio was to become Suzaku's "child," or chosen avatar. He would be forever bound to the confines of Ryukyu and its temple, his physical body being discarded in the process. Sergio accepted without hesitation. As a token of appreciation for this man's great sacrifice to protect his wife and unborn child (Dante), Suzaku extended this blessing to the baby, giving Dante the ability to speak and commune with the spirits of the gods, allow him to temporarily take their shapes and powers. *Suzaku - The Vermillion Phoenix of Fire. In this form, Dante controls fire and heat in its many shapes. *Leviathan - The Water Serpent. In this form, Dante holds sway over all waters around him, be it in the sea or the sky. *Quetzacoatl - The Bird Dragon of Lightning. In this form, Dante has command over lightning and electricity in its various forms. *Huang Long - The Dragon of Earth. In this form, the very ground beneath Dante's feet lays at his command. *Fei Lan - The Chimera of Wind. In this form, Dante gains the very might of the air around him. *Fenrir - The Wolf of Ice. In this form, Dante can generate and control ice to vanquish his foes. *Baehko - The Metallic Tiger. In this form, Dante can spawn and manipulate metal both around him and on his person. *Hyperion - The Titan of Light. In this form, light itself bends and molds to Dante's whims. *Abaddon - The Angel of Destruction and Darkness. In this form, the shadows and magical darkness lie at Dante's command. Weaknesses :Dante must stay in each form for at least a short period of time (3 posts). What's more, he cannot stay in any of his forms for very long (6 posts maximum). Finally, Dante can only have one form for each of the 9 elements of the planet: fire, water, lightning/electricity, earth, wind, ice, metal, light, or darkness. Other Abilities :The pact with Suzaku has given Dante the capacity to communicate with animals. This blessing has also given him eidetic memory, the ability to remember anything that he has perceived through his senses to perfection. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Suzaku :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Leviathan :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Abaddon :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Angela :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Nightwing :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Dante was born into this world without his father. This made life growing up for him a bit difficult and confusing, realizing that he lacked something the kids around him had. What he did have, however, were his dad's journals. He'd spend many a night reading these accounts of his travels and findings, growing more fond of his father's memories and the mysteries that lay out in the world, including the ones tied to his "birthmark," the tattoo on the top of his left hand. :Ever curious, Dante figured out that by doing well in his schooling, he could eventually get scholarships to pay for him to go to the places around the world he wanted to see. So, he focused intently on his studies and thus managed to travel to many different countries. Finishing his high school credits several years in advance, Dante entered a university at the age of fifteen and began majoring in archeological studies. It was during a dig in Ryukyu, Japan, that Dante found the same temple that his father had stumbled into. The moment he stepped into the shrine, Dante's tattoo glowed a bright red, and Suzaku appeared before him. Recognizing her mark, Suzaku explained the truth behind his father's disappearance and the gift she had given him and Dante in return for his sacrifice. Dante was stunned at first when his father's life force showed itself to him, wanting to see his son at least once, but then Dante realized that he could carry on his father's work to the truest extent. :With that, Dante received his Masters in Archeology and traveled the world, visiting the various temples and communing with the ancient gods he found there. It was only during his final trip to meet Abaddon that he realized how powerful he could become. As he entered into the dark tomb where the angel was worshiped, a cult attacked and killed the rest of the members of his dig team. Enraged, Dante drew upon Abaddon's power reflexively, annihilating the cultists who had killed his comrades. :Understanding his full potential, Dante continued his traveling solo, now using his partnerships with these deities to help protect the oppressed and the suffering. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Aeromancers Category:Cryomancers Category:Electromancers Category:Ferromancers Category:Geomancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Photomancers Category:Pyromancers Category:Shadowmancers Category:Spiritual Category:Titans Together